Betray
by Petals of Paladin
Summary: [Manga] That word, that one word, made me feel sick: Betray.[On Hiatus, may be gone? TT]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This comes from my mind as I watched the clouds, reading the Four Swords manga.

* * *

"Face it Red... It's over." A sneer came from the darkened room. "They're dead; all of them." Icey blue eyes watched the teary-eyed young teen. "I killed them. Face it; I'm your enemy." The sneer came again. I felt the boy's cerulean eyes focus on me. He was half sobbing from anguish; half sobbing from fury and guilt.

* * *

_How.. How could Violet had betrayed us?_ I berated myself as I sat in the coffee shop. _It made no sense. Why would he?_ As I wondered, brushing blond bangs from my view of the door every few mintues, a lanky girl came torwards me "Hello. Would you like anything, sir?" She asked. It was obvious she was a waitress. I nodded. "I'll have a chocolatte, please." She nodded, and skimmed into the kitchen.

I leaned against my chair; _Blue, Green, heck even Shadow were dead. Not that I cared much for Shadow; dubbed 'the Fifth Hero' by Violet. Vio... Why?_ The waitress came once more, this time serving my drink. I nodded to her, and sipped the latte.

* * *

I reached up to feel my sword, the sword who's blade had cut down the heads of my brothers. I felt no regret; they had betayed me and I simply repaid them. Then, there was Red; 

Red was young, innocent. Yet he had the courage to face me even after he watched me slay Green. I wanted to kill him; he knew too much about me, what I had done. Yet... I couldn't. I couldn't kill the red-clad boy.

So, I tortured his mind, twisted his mind, and he.. Accepted it. He willingly went through that. Maybe it was because he knew he would live if he did that; maybe, maybe, he thought I would just turn away. "_**You won't see the light forever, Red**._" I recall myself saying this as he held Green's red-splattered body. "_**I'll get you.**__I_" Now, I think that, maybe, I'll let him live. To watch another's fear of yourself is entertaining, to say the least.

* * *

To clear up, yes. Violet is evil, to say the least. It will be explained in later chapters. Short, are they, to say the least. Spaces after the lines mean that we are switching from one's point of view to the others. Red and Vio's point of views will be spread bewtween the chapter, mixed with the anguish. My first Four Swords story, based on the Manga. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing I own, except for the poem letter death threat thing. Oh yeah. I totally don't own Perfect Situation. But I DO have the song downloaded.. Does that help?

* * *

Three days Before

* * *

I gasped in surprise as I took out a letter from Violet. He never mailed me anything, more over a little letter. I dropped it, and ran out. 

_In my day,  
I have betrayed,  
People of many sorts.  
Meet me brother,  
Or your friends will die.  
-Violet Rinku+

* * *

_

One week after

* * *

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?_

I sat on my throne, looking out to the blue skyed Hyrule. They thought -Red thought- I was good? I scoffed. "Shadow." Red orbed being stared. "Yes?" He asked, obviously irratated. "See to the prisoners." Shadow groaned, and went into the torture room. 'It is a good thing I have not yet killed off Green and Blue. Perhaps they have the making of becoming my minons, like Shadow.' I mused.

* * *

Once more, short. BUT SEE? I didn't kill them off... They're to nice to kill of! Sides, it goes into the story later on..

+Rinku is Japanese for 'Link'. Olny TRUE Zelda freaks would know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip, zat, dud. I don't EVEN own the ideas.. My good friends from Furcadia do.. ;; The lucky users... Hmmm..

* * *

Dungeon

"**Why do I have to take orders from that little**.." Shadow muttered, looking into the cage. Green was slumped against the back of the wall, looking dazed. Blue was furiously gnawing at the bars. "**That'll never work.**" Shadow said half heartedly. "YEAH? WELL YOU TELL VIO-" Blue yelled, but stopped. "Tell Vio what?" I said mockingly as I stepped into the dungeon. Well, it was more a cellar. Whatever.

"Red can't save you, he's to much a child." I remarked, fingering the keys at my throat. "And you'll never get out. Right, Shadow?" Shadow growled as I said this, obviously irratated. "**Shut it. I thought we were in this together, not you commanding me.**" I rolled my eyes; typical Shadow. "Shadow, we all knew I would kill off Vaati and break that damn mirrior of yours. If you die, no way to come back from that Dark world." I said, idly swinging my arms. Shadow was obivously angry at me. Like I cared. "I'll be going to bed." I said, swinging my way up the twisting staircase. "G'night."

"**Now, we leave.**" Shadow whispered. Green looked alarmed, and Blue blinked stupidly. "What?" They said at the same time. "**Thats right.**" He grinned, swinging the pair of keys he had obviously tolen. He unlocked the cage. "**Alright, I already have a plan..**"

"Wait, why are YOU of all people helping us?" Green said lowly, getting into a slight fighting stance. "**Because, I don't want to be with Violet for long**." Shadow replied. "**Now, out the window you!**" Shadow tossed Green out first, then Blue, then jumped out himself. Because the Dungeon window was really around two feet from the ground, they were not hurt. "Once Vio finds out.." Green muttered, and looked in the direction of Kakariko Town. "Well, let's go."

Three hours later, Dawn

A cucco called from it's high perch on the Windmill. "Finally!" Green cried, falling down. "**It's not over yet.**" Shadow retorted as he flipped his hair from his pools of blood. "Why not?" Blue asked, looking around the town. "We're away from Vio, we're safe, and we have to find Red." "**That's the point, Red could be out looking for us.**" The other two were quiet. Then, Blue commented: "Red couldn't find a dustmite.." "**Neither could you.**" "... Damn."

Violet's Castle

I sighed as I streched and got up. "Shadow. Shadow!" I yelled, then ran down to th cellar. They were gone.. The keys were on the floor, the cage was open, and there was no sign of the three...

The Three Heros

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ Shadow really banged at the door. Red came to the door, and was whammed in the face by Shadow's fist. "..." Green stared. Shadow shrugged. "**There goes my anger.**" The three lounged around, until Red woke up. He promptly glomped Green, waved to Blue, and nodded to Shadow.

After hearing their story, he exclaimed, "I'll fight with you!" The three exchanged glance. Then, Shadow remarked, "**No, Red. You'll stay here.**" "Why?" Red said, angery. "**Face it Red. You never exsisted. You were a part created so there would be four Links instead of three.**" Shadow countered. Green looked down, slowly. Blue frowned, slightly.

Red looked dazed, for a moment, before sighing. "... Fine. I'll stay here." He said dejectly. Shadow smiled, and said proudly, "**Good.**" Green then locked eyes with the poor boy, and retorted, "We're only doing this for your safety, Red." Red snorted, and ran upstairs. "That's something I can't believe." He said into his pillow.

* * *

Mmm, I think this chapter WAS, in fact, longer than the others. 


End file.
